Road To Texas
by TimeLordMaster108
Summary: Part Three of a Sequal triology and a sequal to Revenge Of A Psychopath. It's been two weeks since the safe house battle however after another failed attempt at capturing Stewie the Griffins decide to head to Texas in order to stop Helen once and for all. But it won't be easy with a hidden enemy in the background.
1. Chapter 1

(AN Ok before we begin I just want to say that I don't own any of the characters and this is a short Prolouge.)

Prolouge

It was a dark warm night on Spooner Street. Everyone was sound asleep in their beds and nothing was out of the ordinary well except for a mysterious figure that was creeping across the street.

It was Helen she had returned to Quahog Rhoad Island and was currently sneaking up the driveway of Cleveland's house.

"This is going to be easy." She whispered to herself.

The crazed woman then took a skeleton key out and unlocked the front door. Helen crept inside the living room and walked towards the stairs. She then crept into the upper hallway and walked over to Cleveland and Donna's room. She silently opened the door and crept towards the bed. Helen then leaned over the sleeping form of Donna and grabbed her. Helen then took some rope out and tied Donna up. She then dragged her downstairs and sat her on the couch. Donna's eyes widened in absolute terror as Helen pulled her pistol out.

"Alright lady don't make a sound or do anything or I'll shoot." Helen threatened

Donna simply nodded while gulping. Helen then ran upstairs into Rallo's bedroom and grabbed the sleeping 5 year old. She then ran out the house while carrying him off into the night.

"Ha I have you now Stewie." Helen cheered in triumph.

Rallo then freed himself from Helen's grasp.

"You crazy son of a bitch I'm not Stewie I'm Rallo. Stewie lives across the way." Rallo barked out.

"Oh sorry." Helen said in an apologetic voice.

She then raced over to 31 Spooner Street and unlocked the front door. She then raced upstairs into Stewie's bedroom and grabbed the sleeping infant from his cot. Stewie then woke up and screamed in terror causing the others to wake up. Lois quickly ran out of her bedroom and saw Helen running out the front door.

"Stewie." Lois muttered in horror.

She then ran downstairs and went out into the street.

"Don't come any closer red." Helen explained. "If you do the human football gets popped."

Helen then put her pistol up to Stewie's head.

Lois was now terrified.

"Oh my god please don't hurt him I'm begging you." Lois said in a fearful voice.

Helen just laughed in a wicked manner.

"No either you let me go or the infant dies." Helen declared in an evil voice.

Lois felt tears forming in her eyes.

"Alright you can have him you win this round." Lois cried out in a terrified voice.

"Goodbye sister I now have what I came for so now it's off to Texas." Helen cheered in triumph.

Helen then ran off to a new black Toyota and put Stewie in a booster seat in the front passenger seat. She then drove of very fast.

Lois just stood there for a few moments. Other residents of Spooner Street came out and looked on in horror. The other Griffins came out while wearing shocked and sad looks.

Peter then approached his wife.

"Um honey are you ok?" He asked in a concerned voice.

Lois then fell to her knees and began sobbing loudly.

Peter then knelt down and began hugging his wife.

Brian was left completley shocked. it had happened so fast she just came and took him. Brian commented in a hushed voice.

(AN Credit goes to a very good friend of mine who came up with the idea on how Stewie gets taken. Also I don't own Family Guy or Helen.) Also the second story was suposed to end on this kind of cliffhanger but I decided to change it.


	2. Time For Some Fun

(AN Welcome to Chapter 2 Credit goes to Family Guy Fan Writter 15 for this idea. Anyway on to the chapter.

Chapter 2 Time For Some Fun

Brian was still standing in the doorway looking out in absolute shock. He then watched as Peter walked through the doorway while comforting Lois who was crying softly into his shirt.

"I can't believe she just took him." Lois said in a sad voice.

Peter just hugged her.

"It's not your fault Lois if we'd had any warning we would've known in time but we didn't and Helen just raced in here and took Stewie." Peter commented.

Lois then began crying loudly as she ran upstairs.

"Was it somthing I said." Peter said to himself.

However this last remark gave Brian a brilliant idea.

"Time of course." Brian thought to himself. "I can travel back to a few minutes before Stewie was caught and warn him."

Brian then raced up the stairs and ran into Stewie's bedroom.

He then punched a number into the keypad on Stewie's wall and found the hidden compartment which held Stewie's time machine. Actually this was Stewie's second time machine after he'd destroyed his old one which was stepped on by Peter Brian then went inside the time machine and dialled the time into the computer. The machine lit up with a blinding blue light and in a flash Brian was gone.

A few minutes earlier Brian appeared in Stewie's room and walked out of the time machine. He then went over to Stewie's cot and began shaking the young infant.

"Psst Stewie wake up." Brian whispered.

Stewie then began to stir.

"Oh no get away from me you freakazoid." Stewie muttered.

Stewie then fully woke up and looked at Brian with a grumpy face.

"Brian"' he moaned. "What did you wake me up for I was having a wonderful dream."

"There's no time for that Stewie." Brian replied.

Look Helen knows about the decoy I've traveled from a few minutes in the future where she succesfuly kidnapped you. Brian explained."

"Oh good god." Stewie commented. "So she's coming here well I'll make sure she dosn't get me."

"How are you going to achieve that?" Brian questioned.

"By phoning the Police." Stewie commented in a sarcastic voice.

"Really?" Brian said.

"No of course not you bloody idiot I've already got a plan." Stewie remarked.

He then ran through to Brian's study and grabbed his grappling hook.

Stewie then heard the sound of the front door being unlocked and quickly used his grappling hook to open the attic. The young infant then pushed himself into the large room and closed the door. Outside he could here Helen racing into the house. Brian then barked loudly as he could be heard charging at Helen.

Brian grabbed Helen by the foot and bit her.

"Owww." Helen screamed in pain. "You stupid mutt I'll sort you out."

She then braught her pistol out and shot Brian in the shoulder.

Brian collapsed to the floor and before he could react Helen picked him up by the tail and stuffed him in a sack she then tied the sack shut with a rope. Helen then looked about the house searching for Stewie but when she couldn't find him she ran off into the night carrying Brian.

Stewie had popped his head out the attic door and had seen everything. Tears began to form in the talking baby's eyes.

"Brian oh god that monster kidnapped him." He muttered.

Stewie then got down from the attic and began crying. The bedroom door quickly opened as Peter and Lois came out.

"What happened Sweetie." Lois cried out in a panicked voice.

Suddenly Donna came running through the front door while holding Rallo.

"Lois." She called out.

The Griffins turned to her and noticed she looked a bit shaken up.

"Oh hay Donna what's happened?" Lois questioned.

"That crazy bitch Helen broke into my house and nearly stole Rallo." Donna explained. "But then when she realised her mistake she broke into this house and kidnapped Brian."

Stewie just silently nodded in comfirmation.

Lois just began to cradle the young infant in her arms.

"Shh shh there there it's going to be alright Stewie." She said in a soothing voice.

"But will it be?" Peter commented.

Meg then came out of her room and Peter screamed in terror. He then took out a water gun and sprayed her.

"Get away you evil. Psychopath." Peter cheered out in triumph.

"Dad it's me." Meg yelled out in irritation.

"Oh sorry." Peter replied.

The young infant glanced over at future Brian who was fading away from existence.

"Don't worry Stewie you can save him." Future Brian commented sadly.

He then disappeared fully.

(AN I forgot to add in that last part with future Brian so thanks to Family Guy Fan Writter 15 for pointing that out. And yeah he would've faded from existence because of the alternative timeline.


	3. Confrontations

Chapter 3 A Confrontation

Two weeks had passed since Brian was taken by Helen and the Quahog Police imediatly gave up. The Griffins were currently visiting Carter and Babs in order to take Stewie's mind of the whole thing.

"I really don't think this I'll help him Peter." Lois stated while holding Stewie who hadn't said a word the whole way.

"Ah he'll be fine Lois, quit worrying." Peter retorted.

Lois then rang the doorbell and after a few moments Babs answered the door.

"Lois dear how nice to see you." Babs declared in a happy voice.

"Just fine mum." Lois answered as the two women embraced each other.

Babs then went to greet her three grandchildren.

"It's lovely to see you to Meg and Chris." She stated.

Babs gave them both hugs before she walked up to Stewie and ruffled his hairs.

"And Stewie cute as always." She continued.

She then looked up at Peter.

"Hi Peter." Babs said.

"Oh hay." Peter said bluntly.

Babs escorted the Griffins through to the living room where they found Carter watching TV.

"Oh hello pumpkin." He called out to Lois.

"Hi daddy." Lois replied as she hugged her dad.

"Hay Mr Pewterschmit." Peter said.

Carter just gave him a gruff hello, He was still mad at Peter for ruining his role as ruler of an Affrican village.

"Daddy we need to have a talk." Lois explained in a stern voice.

Carter shuffled nervously in his seat.

"Um sure pumpkin what is it?" He replied

Lois then placed her hands on her hips.

"Daddy I know that Helen is my identacle twin sister." Lois explained. "Why didn't you tell me about this, it's just like with how you never told me about Patrick."

Carter just sighed.

"Well pumpkin that other girl was a burden and I didn't want to spend all that money on twins." Carter answered.

"So you just didn't want her is that it." Lois barked out. how could you be so heartless daddy in fact how did you decide on which twin to Abanden.

Babs then came up to Lois and put a reassuring arm on her oldest daughters shoulder.

"Lois dear." She said. "I wasn't in on this in fact I practically begged Carter to keep both of you but we decided on Helen because she was born obese and we didn't want to."

She was then interrupted by Lois.

"Oh is that it well I'm about to tell you somthing shocking." Lois retorted. "Before I learned the truth I hated Helen she tried to Tate my whole family apart by kidnaping Stewie and even when Dave explained that she had Bi Polar disorder I still hated her, But after learning the truth I actually feel sorry for her. The only reason she's all messed up in the head is because our selfish rich parents couldn't be bothered to raise twins and Abandened one do you have any idea how much that can mess a person up to learn that their parents aren't their real ones and that the real parents kept the other twin and she has a normal life and a loving family.

Peter was looking at Lois as though he'd never met her before.

"Holy crap Lois are you serious." He said.

"Yes I am Peter." Lois barked out. "If I ever find Helen I'm going to try and reason with her because daddy never tried."

"Look pumpkin I know you're probably upset at loosing Brian but that mutt was trouble." Carter retorted. "remember when he impregnated Seabreeze. Or when he made weed legal or how about the time he gave Stewie herpes or when he lied to that blind girl about being a human just because she was afraid of dogs. Or how about the time he tried to seduce you in order to have sex with you despite the fact that that you didn't want to have sex and were still intarested in that fatass.

"Hay I'm not fat." Peter cried out. "And sure Brian's done some bad things over the years but he's always learned that he shouldn't have done those things and apologised unlike a certain daughter of mine."

Peter gave Meg a quick glance before continuing.

"And you want to know somthing he's become a better person because of those experiences and he cared deeply about us all including Stewie unlike Meg." Peter continued. "And also those incidents he thought would benafit other people unlike Meg who does horrible things just to be popular and live out her sick fantasies."

"Shut up dad." Meg snapped out.

"Peter stop it." Lois said in a stern voice.

"You know mum he's right I've never cared about that football headed freak in fact the day that he got kidnapped was the best day of my life." The teen retorted.

Everyone just gasped in absolute horror at what Meg had just said.

"Meg please tell me you don't mean that." Lois questioned in a hurt voice.

"Of course I mean that." Meg shouted. "I was happy when I was born I got all the attention in the world but then that stupid blonde fat dumbass that I'm forced to call my brother came along and everyone was instantly giving him all the attention oh sure I was still looked after but everyone was focused on Chris. And even when we both became teenagers I still didn't get all the attention in the world."

Chris was currently bawling his eyes out onto Lois's shoulder.

"Oh my god Meg how can you be so heartless we still love you we just want you to be more indapendant." Lois explained.

"And as if things couldn't get any worse that thing you call Stewie or sweetie came along." Meg continued.

She then gave Stewie an accusing look

"Wow looks like the bitch is finnaly loosing her cool." The young infant remarked.

You always force me to babysit him you always force me to try and bond with him. And then there was the time I got a new Prada Bag I was so proud of getting it and what did I get when I came home with it you nearly crying and telling me that Stewie got taken away by Child Services and not caring in the slightest about my new bag which I was forced to give up just to get Stewie back.

Lois looked about ready to start sobbing when Meg braught up that painful memory.

So yeah when he got kidnapped I thought that I would get more attention but instead you're worried about Stewie and wether he'll be alive or not and you kept on crying over it I mean we could just adopt another child.

Holy crap! Peter exclaimed. This is crazier than the time I destroyed an entire swimming pool.

Cutaway Gag

Peter was standing on top of a diving board

And now Peter Griffin will dive from this board.

Down below people were shaking their heads.

No don't do it.

Peter then dived into the pool and caused a massive tsunami to flood the entire city killing everyone in it.

End Cutaway Gag

Meg had now shouted herself horse as she calmed down.

So there I've always been jealous of my brothers and I tried to do so many things just to get your attention.

Meg please we love you. Lois replied in a distraught voice.

I don't care well now I'm going to do somthing to win your attention back and nobody is going to stop me.

Meg then rushed at Lois and grabbed Stewie out of her arms she then dashed towards the garage and stole the car keys to Carter's car. Meg then got in and drove of really fast. Lois just stood in the living room looking on in absolute shock.

Meg why, why did you do it.

She then fell to her knees and began weeping.

Peter then knelt next to her and began hugging his wife.

Oh my god. Carter blurted out. Well that was an unexpected exit.

Two days later

Peter was sitting on the couch watching TV when suddenly the doorbell rang. Peter got up and went to answer it.

Holy crap Brian. Peter yelped out in amazement.

Brian was indeed standing their with Meg right behind him.

Hay Peter. Brian replied as he and Meg walked inside.

Lois came through and became delighted at the sight of Brian and Meg.

Oh my god you're alive but where's Stewie.

Brian suddenly got an angry look on his face as he began to speak.

The traitor right behind me has given Stewie over to Helen she seemed rather happy about it.

Lois just glared at Meg with a look of disgust.

Meg how could you I knew you were cold hearted but I never thought you'd go this far. I could let you get away with everything you've done before verbally abusing me and hurting your brothers on so many occasions but now you have just crossed the line young lady. You're grounded for a whole year and I'm cutting your pocket money in half. Now go to your room.

I thought you'd be.

But before she could say anything else Lois exploded.

What that I'd be happy that you gave away our youngest child. Lois just started sobbing loudly as she burried her face into Peter's shirt.

(AN Well that was unexpected it took me a while to think of a plot that I wannted to go with but now I've decided to go with this one. I know Meg fans aren't going to like me for this but I feel that she needs to be taught a leason after everything she's done over the years which are far worse than things the other characters have done.)


	4. We Need A New Plan

Chapter 4 We Need A New Plan

Disclaimer I don't own Family Guy or the OCs Helen and Dave

Lois was still sobbing into Peter's shoulder when Stewie walked into the room.

"So did it work?" Stewie asked

Meg then smiled at him with a teasing face.

"Yep." She replied

Stewie then pumped his fist in triumph.

"Victory is mine." The young infant yelled out.

Lois then turned around.

"Stewie." She cried out in delight "You're not away with Helen to Texas."

"No." Stewie simply replied. "The good old fake Stewie doll does it again."

The young infant turned to Brian.

"Well dog congratulate me then instead of standing their." Stewie retorted in an irritated voice.

"Um wow that was great." Brian suddenly said.

"Typical." Stewie muttered. "Can never apreaciate good science."

"You see." Stewie continued. "I let the fake doll go to Lois's parents house while I stayed in my lab having food to keep me alive."

"Yayyyyyyy." Chris yelled out in delight.

"Well Helen is going to quickly find out about this." Lois explained. "So what do we do now?"

Stewie then gave everyone a smug smile.

"Well Lois I've thought about it and I suggest that we go to her and fight this meanace." Stewie suggested.

"Yeah but it's going to take a lot more than just the six of us to fight her." Brian commented while rolling his eyes.

"Well we're going to recruit several people to help us and once we take Helen down we can either get her ass thrown into a more secure prison than IronGate." Stewie explained. "But if we can't stop her then I will have no other choice but to murder her."

"Wait so now you're murdering her." Brian cried out.

Peter then drank a glass of water and spat it onto Meg's face.

"What." Peter cried out. "So why haven't we tried this before?"

"Because we didn't think killing her was the right way to go about it but now we're going to have to." The young infant replied.

Lois then glared at Meg.

"You're still grounded for a year young lady." Lois stated in a stern voice.

"Yeah now hop up the stairs like an Easter bunny." Peter suggested.

"No way." Meg retorted in an irritated voice.

"Do it Meg right now." Peter demanded in his attempt at a stern voice.

Meg then did as she was told and hopped up the stairs like the Easter Bunny.

Later that evening Peter was sitting with his friends at the Drunken Clam.

"So you want us to go with you to Texas to take Helen down." Cleveland stated in a shocked voice.

"That's right." Brian answered. "If we don't take her down now then she'll come back and take Stewie."

"But that's just dangerous." Quagmire cried out feeling that he was the only sane man in the room at the moment.

"Yeah I think Lois is going to kill her maybe." Peter continued.

"I don't blame her Peter." Joe answered. "This is a woman who kidnapped Stewie three times, abused him, refused to give him back to you, assaulted your wife on several occasions, killed several people, attempted a genocide, attempted to murder a whole building full of people, forced you out of your home twice along with wrecking it, abused her husband and cares only about herself and thinks that Stewie is her baby. Do you need anymore reasoning."

Peter just gave Joe a sheepish grin.

"No I don't so are you in or are you out?" Peter asked.

Joe thought about this for a few moments.

"YEAH YOU BET I'M IN BITCH LET'S GET THAT FAT SELFISH BITCH AND PUT HER SIX FEET UNDER." Joe shouted in an over excited voice.

"I'm in to Peter." Cleveland declared in an excited voice while pumping his fist.

"You're not going on this trip without me guys especialy since Lois will be there." Quagmire yelled out. Alllllllll

l riiiiiiiiiiiigggggggggghhhhhhhht Giggidy Giggidy Goo."

"Well that was easy." Brian simply said.

Meg and Chris walked down the school corridor towards Connie.

"I can't believe you're about to ask Connie to help us." Chris was saying to Meg.

"It's the only way we can get more people Chris." Meg explained. "Besides I don't like this anymore than you do."

"Hay Meg." Connie called out to her in a mocking voice.

"What is it Connie?" Meg questioned.

"I heard from Chris that you're recruiting a whole bunch of people to fight Helen in Texas." Connie explained.

"Chris you weren't suposed to tell her." Meg cried out in annoyance.

Chris just gazed at her while picking his nose.

"I remember telling a blonde girl called Connie but I don't think it was Connie." He said.

Meg just face palmed at her brother's stupidity.

"So why do you want me to help you?" Connie asked. "I mean after all the horrible things I've said to you and done to you."

Meg just glared at the older girl.

"Well Connie I think for once we should put our differences aside to work as a team." Meg stated.

Connie scratched her chin thoughtfully for a few moments.

"All right I'm in." Connie said.

The two rivals then shook hands before being intarupted by a very familiar voice.

"Oh hay Meg." The voice said.

Meg turned around and sighed at Neil who was wearing a goofy smile.

"So I overheard what you were saying and was wondering if I could join"? The nerdy teenager asked.

Meg just sighed.

"Um yeah sure why not." Meg replied.

Lois was currently ringing the doorbell in front of a house and began to wait patiantly. After a few moments Jenifer answered the door.

"Lois it's so great to see you again." Jenifer cried out.

The two then hugged each other.

"You to Jenifer." Lois replied. "listen we need your help Helen is up in Texas and we're forming an amy to go and stop her."

"So you want me and Kady to help?" Jenifer questioned in a curious voice.

"Exactly." Lois answered.

"I'd be delighted to help out." Jenifer explained. "And I'm sure Kady would to."

Stewie was currently standing in front of Bertrum who was wearing a smug smile.

"So Stuart." Bertram was saying. "You want me to help you out in this mission of you'rs."

"That's Precisly the point Bertram." Stewie answered. "I know it's hard to trust you of all people but we're going to need as many people as we can get."

"Alright I'm in." Bertram replied.

"What really." The young infant replied. "Well that was a little to easy."

(AN Well that was Chapter 4 and before we end this I just want to explain a few things. First of I now believe that almost all fanfiction is canon and exists in the same universe as the other peaces of media. Secondly This triology is actually a sequal to the original stories and in case you're wondering these stories took place after Take A Letter for the first one and after The New Adventures Of Old Tom for the second and third one. Also the original two stories happen after Love Thy Trophy. And I also think if you really use your imagination then everything can be canon as long as it dosn't contradic things like character designs, character backstories, destroy the status quo or have a character die.


	5. A Meeting

Chapter 5 A Meeting

(AN I forgot to give Family Guy Fan Writter 15 credit for his ideas in Chapter 2 so sorry man.

The Griffins were sitting on the couch waiting for their gausts to arrive several chairs were laid out in the living room.

"When do you think they'll arrive?" Chris questioned curiously.

"They'll be here in a few seconds probably." Lois commented.

The front door then opened and Quagmire, Cleveland, Joe, Connie, Neil, Bertram, Jenifer and Kady entered and took their seats.

"I hope this meeting is important Stewie." Kady stated. "I'm watching a Sesame Street marathon and don't want to miss Bert and Ernie. Those two are so cute together."

"Oh I know." Stewie replied in a high pitched cheerful voice. "They share the same flat and sleep in the same bed together so they must be gay."

"What. Bertram cried out in horror. "I can't believe you seriously think those two are in a relationship."

"Ok let's get serious here." Lois said. "Anyway I'm sure you all know why we're here."

"Yeah. Peter replied. "Someone knocked the TV satalite off the roof."

"Peter." Lois barked out before continuing. "Anyway we're here because we've all agreed to go to Texas and take down a certain fat psychopath redneck bitch. Otherwise known as Helen my long lost twin sister."

Everyone nodded in agreement. They were fully aware of the true relationship between Lois and Helen.

"Anyway." Lois continued. "She may have caused my family tons of grief in fact I'll admit I almost considered settling for divorce if we hadn't got Stewie back, So now I feel that I have a responsibility to reason with her sister to sister."

"Well said Lois." Stewie answered. "Now before we continue there's one more member I invited who has agreed to help."

The front door then burst open and Dave tumbled into the house.

"Sorry everyone." Dave panted while clutching his chest. "Am I late."

"No." Stewie simply replied. "Now take a bloody seat Point Dexter and listen."

The young infant then looked about the room and saw that everyone was quiet.

"Right. Stewie began. "I think it's time that I revealed a secret that I've been keeping since the second day of my kidnaping and it ain't pretty."

 **Flashback**

Stewie was sitting in Helen's closet when suddenly the door opened and Helen peered through.

"You can come out now sweetie." She said in a sweet happy voice.

The young infant walked out and waited a few moments until Helen was out of the room and entered the living room.

"Right let's see if the fat whale bitch has anything hidden in here." Stewie thought to himself.

The talking baby walked over to another cupboard and opened the door. Stewie's eyes instantly widened in horror as he placed his hands over his mouth and cried out in shock.

"Oh my god." Stewie yelled out.

Two NewsPapers were plastered to the wall and a photograph of an obese greesey haired woman wearing scruffy clothe's, Stewie recgnised her as another woman that had dared to kidnap him but thankfuly he had sent her to a watery grave

 **Griffin Baby Still Missing**

There is still no news on the whereabouts of Stewie Griffin who vanished on Saturday afternoon from the Happy Go Lucky Toy Store at the Quahog Mall where he was last seen with his father Peter Griffin. Mr Griffin stated that they were in the Computer Game section when Stewie was abducted but unfortunatly didn't see his Son's abducter.

" I only turned my back on him for five minutes and when I turned around he was gone." Peter Griffin 40 says. " Whoever has him show your face and give us our son back you bastard."

Stewie Griffin is described as being one year old and has a head shaped like an American football. He was wearing a Yellow shirt with red overalls the day he went missing. If you have any information on his whereabouts then please contact your local Police

"What the hell does all this mean." Stewie thought to himself. "How can that fat psycho know about the other fat psycho, unless, no that's to insane

"Um Stewie I can explain." A voice behind him said.

Stewie whirled around to face Dave who had a sad look on his face.

"Oh really Point Dexter." Stewie growled in a threatning voice. "Then please go ahead and explain."

"You see Stewie that woman is my ex wife and Helen's sister." Dave explained. "You see Helen told me that she sent her sister to abduct you a few years ago."

Well that explains a lot." The young infant cried out in a shocked voice.

 **End Flashback**

Lois was just looking at Dave and Stewie in absolute shock.

"So you just decided to keep this particular secret quiet." Lois said.

Stewie just nodded.

"So this woman had a psycho sister who tried abducting Stewie.a few years back in an attempt to helap get revenge on Lois." Kady explained. "That is so wicked and yet so cool at the same time."

"Well I didn't think it was worth talking about till now." Stewie replied "But anyway now we have to go to Texas and stop Helen before she comes here and grabs me."

"Do you think we can actually do that." Quagmire commented.

"Oh don't worry." Brian said. "We can do it. Think about it what would Brian Baltano do he'd definatly go to Texas and figure out a way to stop Helen. I gauss that could work. Dave replied. We have to try. Brian replied."

He then burst into song.

(AN song parodied is What Would Brian Baltano do from South Park Bigger Longer And Uncut.)

What would Brian Baltano do

If he were here right now

I'm sure he'd make a plan or two that's what Brian Baltano would do

Dave: When Brian Baltano was in the olympics

Skating for the gold

He did two sow Cows and a Tripple X

While wearing a blind fold

Peter: And when Brian Baltano was in the Alps

Fighting Grizzly bears

He used his magical fire breath and saved the maidens fair

Everyone: So what would Brian Baltano do

He'd get everyone together

And tell them to unite for truth

That's what Brian Baltano would do

Peter: I want to make up for my mess

Because I love my family and games to much

Dave: And I just want Helen to stop hurting everyone

Brian: For Stewie I'll be a hero to

Cause that's what Brian Baltano would do

Everyone: What would Brian Baltano do if he were here today

I'm sure he'd kick an ass or two

That's what Brian Baltano would do

Suddenly Brian Denahe walked in.

Did someone say my name?" He asked.

Brian looked at him with a confused face.

"Who are you?" The talking dog questioned.

I'm Brian Denahe. The man replied.

"What." Dave cried out in horror. "No not stupid Brian Denahe now get the hell out of here."

"Ok bye." Brian commented as he walked out the room.

Everyone: When Brian Baltano traveled through time

To the year 3000.10

He beat the evil robot King

And saved the human race again

Peter: And when Brian Baltano built the pyramids

He beat up Kublakong

Everyone: Cause Brian Baltano dosn't take crap

From anybody

So we'll all go to Texas together

And unite to stop Helen

And we'll save Stewie Griffin to

Cause that's what Brian Baltano would do

And we'll save Stewie Griffin to

Cause that's what Brian Baltano would do

Cause that's what Brian Baltano do.

Everyone then walked out the door and prepared to get ready for the journey.

(AN Now we're getting into the main plot and as you can see Helen is following in the footsteps of the original Helen quite litaretly as you saw in the first story. Also Stewie's right the original Helen was way nastier than the one in this story she didn't even care for Stewie one little bit. Anyway remember to read and review and of course keep those ideas coming Family Guy Fan Writter 15.


	6. Secrets Revealed

(AN Welcome to chapter 6 as always I don't own Family Guy or the OCs. So enjoy.

Chapter 6 Secrets Revealed

The next day the group were preparing to head to Texas via a private jet belonging to Carter. The jet was currently flying over the clouds as Stewie sat in one seat talking to Dave.

"You know Point Dexter I really can't believe you married two complete psychopaths." The young infant stated in a shocked voice.

"Well Stewie these things just happen I suppose." Dave said aloud. "Although I'll tell you somthing I think the Quahog Police are so dumb. I mean if it hadn't been for me Lois and the rest of your family then Helen would've gotten away with you and you more than likely would've wound up dead."

Stewie couldn't help but laugh.

"You know Point Dexter I've always found it weird how similar these events are." Stewie remarked.

"That's funny. Dave replied. Anyway I also remember being married to this woman called Bonnie who accidentally and unknowingly kidnapped you. Stewie then replied with. I remember that incident it happened right after my first birthday. and if I recall you two divorced because she felt so guilty."

Dave nodded in agreement.

"Yeah although I'm Suprised Helen still holds a grudge it was a few months ago."

"Yeah it's worse than the time Peter made the house explode." Stewie commented.

Cutaway Gag

Lois was standing outside the bathroom door waiting for Peter to come out.

"Come on Peter it's been fifteen minutes." Lois shouted out in a stern voice.

"In a minute honey." Peter's strained and distressed voice came through the bathroom door.

Suddenly Peter let out a huge fart and the house exploded.

End Cutaway Gag

Peter was currently sitting down and eating a Pop Tart.

"Oh boy this is good." Peter stated. "You know I can't believe I was stupid enough to go on a Pac-Man machine and leave Stewie alone twice."

"Well I can." Lois replied in a teasing voice. "Peter you've never exactly been the smartest person in the world but this is just ridicules and it was the same Pac-Man machine."

Peter then threw his arms out.

"I know, I know." Peter yelled out. "Oh man I promise I'll never do anything stupid again from now on I'm going to be a smart and reliable dad."

Brian nearly spewed his martini.

"Peter that will never happen no matter how hard you try you'll never be a perfect dad." Brian yelled out while laughing

Peter just sighed in defeat.

"Well you've got me there." Peter said.

Peter then began to think of all the rather stupid things he'd done over the years from giving Stewie steroids because he didn't realise what they were to building a PeterCopter and ruining Joe's garden with it and he doubted anyone would forget the time he became a pirate.

The plane then touched down at the Texas airport and the group got out.

"You know this is the third time we've visited Texas." Meg was saying to Connie and Neil.

"Oh really." Connie replied while trying to sound intarested. "What happened the other two times you were there."

"Well the first time we were here was when we were under witness protection and were hiding from a shoplifter who wannted to kill me." Chris explained "And then we had to hide here because a whole bunch of people were convinced that Stewie was possessed by Satan because he vomited after drinking holy water."

"Well now that we're here what do we do?" Neil questioned.

"Well now we just need to find Helen and take her down." Lois replied

"Hay wait a minute where's Bertram?" Peter questioned noticing the young infant's abscence.

Bertram was hiding behind some bins and talking into a communicator.

"They're here where you wannted them to be." Bertram said into the communicator.

"Excelent now we just need to wait until they find her and then we'll snap the trap shut." A distorted voice with a thick Texan accent replied.

"Precisly." Bertram replied. "But remember our deal no killing Stewie he's mine to kill."

"Oh don't worry." The voice replied. "I won't hurt a hair on that little rats head but he just angers me so much."

"May I ask why." Bertram stated.

"No." The voice yelled out. "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

The device then shut itself off as Bertram wandered out to the group.

"Oh there you are." Stewie said in a mock hurt voice. "Come on we need to get going."

"So do you know where Helen is?" Bertram questioned.

"Yes." Stewie answered. "According to a local news report the big fat stupid bitch has been sighted staying at a Hotel that's not far from here."

"Stewie." Dave barked out. "I've told you not to call my ex wife a bitch."

"Oh really." Stewie teased.

He then threw out his arms.

"Wellllllllll." Stewie yelled out

Lois quickly picked Stewie up and put a dummy in his mouth.

"Now, now Stewie we shouldn't swear at people like that." Lois scolded.

The young infant just gave Lois an annoyed face before falling asleep.

The group quickly found the Hotel which was just two miles away from the Airport.

"Right now all we need is a way of getting Helen's attention." Meg explained.

Stewie suddenly got an evil grin on his face as he jumped down from Lois's arms.

"Hay Dave." Stewie said.

Dave sighed in annoyance.

"What?" He asked in an annoyed voice.

"You know Dave we wouldn't have been here if Helen hadn't forced us into this." Stewie answered

"Shut up Stewie." Dave retorted.

"She's the one who started this whole damn thing." Stewie said. "And it's all because she's a big fat stupid bitc."

"Don't say it Stewie." Dave yelled out.

The young infant then threw his arms out.

"Wellllllllll." The young infant yelled out.

"Don't do it Stewie." Dave simply said in a threatning voice.

"Wellllllllll." Stewie replied.

"I'm warning you." Dave retorted.

"Ok, ok." Stewie answered in a defeated tone before walking away.

"I'm getting pretty sick and tierd of him calling Helen a." Dave cried out in irritation

But before Dave could finish Stewie jumped back towards him and burst into song.

(AN Song being parodied is Kyle's Mum is a big fat bitch from South Park Bigger Longer And Uncut.)

Wellllllllll

Helen Parks is a bitch

She's a big fat witch

She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world

She's a stupid bitch

If there ever was a bitch

She's a bitch to all the boys and girls

Dave: Shut your stupid mouth Stewie.

Stewie: On Monday she's a bitch

On Tuseday she's a bitch

On Wednesday to Saturday

She's a bitch

Then on Sunday just to be differant

She's a super King kamiya miya Byatch

Stewie: Come on you all know the words

Everyone: Hay have you ever met my ex captor Helen Parks

She,s the biggest bitch in the whole wide world

She's a mean old bitch

And she has stupid hair

She,s a bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch

Stewie: Bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch

She's just a stupid bitch

Helen Parks is a bitch

And she's just a dirty bitch whoo

Stewie: Talk to kids around the world

And it might go a little bit somthing like this

Everyone then began singing the last part in differant languages. After that they went back to singing in English

Stewie: have you met my ex captor Helen Parks

She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world

She's a mean old bitch

And she has stupid hair

She's a bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch

Just as Stewie sang the last part of the song Helen appeared right behind him with an angry look on her face which caused everyone else to gasp in horror and stop singing however the young infant didn't notice any of this.

Stewie: Bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch

She's just a stupid bitch ( Brian: uh Stewie)

Helen Parks is a bitch

And she's just a dirty bitch

I really mean it Helen Parks

Stewie then began marching up and down

She's A GREAT BIG STUPID BITCH

GREAT OLD FAT STUPID BITCH HELEN PARKS.

Stewie then noticed that everyone had shocked looks on their faces.

"What?" He asked.

The young infant then turned around to see the crazed woman right behind him.

"Ah crap." Stewie bluntly said.

(AN well that was Chapter 6 and don't worry the next Chapters are going to be longer. Also we'll soon figure out who that mysterious voice belongs to. So goodbye for now. PS I've finnaly decided to just place this story between season 7 and 8 and the first story after 420 and to explain Donna's appearance she's visiting.


	7. One Crazy Fight

(AN I've got a announcement to make. I'm creating a virtual Season fanfic that'll be set before season 1. In this story I'll tell some of the stories that were mentioned in this story and the previous one. Also I've finnaly figured out a timeline for these stories. The first one takes place after the episode Sibling Rivelry and the second and third one take place after Boys Do Cry. The story with Bonnie takes place after Love Thy Trophy and the story with the original Helen takes place before season 1. Also remember at the begging of the second story when Joe mentioned Stewie going on Steroids and all the other mentions of incidents before and after well because the events are so similar the characters are getting them mixed up.

Chapter 7 An Epic Fight

Lois was looking on in horror at Helen glaring at Stewie.

"Ah well if it isn't my favourite ugly red headed psychopath." Stewie said in a sarcastic voice. "I hope you didn't take that song to heart I was just having a laugh."

"You little rat." Helen barked out while smiling in a sinister way. "Why don't you just surrender now and be my baby besides we have so much in commen for example we're both psychopaths."

Lois simply walked towards her twin sister.

"Helen listen I know you probably hate me and I know you probably want to wring my neck but please just shut up for a minute and pay attention."

"Alright I'm listening." Helen replied.

"I want to help you." Lois explained. "I heard about what daddy did and I think it's wrong and now I don't blame you for turning out the way you did. It was all daddy's fault and I just think that if you surrender right now and stop what you're doing then me and my family can help you."

Helen just glared at Lois.

"Help don't make me laugh." Helen spat out. "I know it's just a trick to get Stewie away from me and it won't work."

Peter just did his signature laugh.

"Oh we're so scared." Peter retorted. "what are you going to do beat the living crap out of us there's fourteen of us and one of you."

"That's a chalange I'm willing to accept." Helen replied while laughing wickedly.

Peter then roared in anger and charged at the crazed woman. Helen just spun around slightly and tripped the bumbling man over. Peter screamed in hysterical terror as he landed on his face.

"I surrender." He cried out in an exhausted voice.

"Honestly Peter do I have to do everything around here." Lois whispered in an annoyed voice.

She then got into a fighting stance and started using karate moves. Lois tried to kick Helen and managed to land a few succesfull blows however the crazed woman grabbed Lois by the leg and threw her against the wall knocking her out cold. Meg and Chris tried charging at her but Helen just grabbed them and banged their heads together knocking them out as well the same thing happened with Neil and Connie. Stewie then pulled out his Ray Gun and began firing it at the fat mad woman.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha." Helen cackled as she easily dodged the deadly blasts. "You really think a pathetic little toy is going to stop me."

"Damn you vile woman." The young infant cried out in an irritated voice. "Why don't you just give up I remember the original Helen and I dealt with her quite nicely."

Helen just growled in anger.

"Don't you ever mention her as though she was a monster because she wasn't." Helen said. "She was a person I admired because I never admired my fake parents and then you killed her."

Stewie just gave her an evil laugh.

"Well she totally deserved it nobody kidnaps Stewie Griffin and lives." He commented.

"Well you'll be pleased to know that I have no interest in killing any of the Griffins Sweetie." Helen explained in a soothing voice. "Now all I'm intarested in is taking you back as my son."

Helen then dodged a few more attacks and kicked Kady and Bertram out of the way when they tried to take her down. The crazed woman then began to fight with Stewie attempting to take him down she then began singing.

(AN Song being parodied is Oogie's Song from TNBC Oogie's revenge.)

Helen: Well, well well

Stewie my sweet baby

Finnaly fighting me huh

Ohhhhh I've been waiting for this

So how do you like my fighting skills

Stewie: it's over, it's over

This time you've gone to far

It's over I'm serious

Just who do you think you are?

The two then continued to exchange blows as Helen took down Dave, Cleveland, Quagmire and Brian by smacking them Stewie then continued to sing

Stewie: Just because you kidnapped me

Dosn't make you my mummy

You'd better give up

Surrender now

I'm fixing everything

Helen :That's what you think ha

But you couldn't be more wrong

And this will be the last time you here this funny song

Helen: Whoo Hoooo (Stewie: Whooo Hooooo)

Helen: Whooo Hooo (Stewie: Whooo Hoooo)

Helen: Whoooo Hooooo (Stewie: (Whoooo Hoooo)

Helen: I'm your real mummy

Helen then screamed in anger and had an enraged look on her face. She tried throwing heavy and dangerous objects at the young infant but he kept dodging and getting in a few kicks to the fat woman's face whenever he could.

Stewie: I see you're pretty proud of

All your child abduction schemes

But I can say you'll be my real mummy

Only in your dreams

Helen: Ha that's funny Stewie

It was a dream

But now it's coming true

Cause even your so called real family must know

Your days as their son are through

Helen: Whooo Hoooo ( Stewie: Whoooo Hoooo)

Whooooo Hooooo (Stewie: Whooooo Hooooo)

Whooooo Hooooo (Stewie: Whooooo Hooooo

Stewie: Lois is my real mummy.

The young infant stuck his toung out at his ex captor who threw a chair at him. Stewie attempted to dodge it but got a glancing blow to the leg. Helen laughed in a wicked manner as she cheered in triumph.

"Yes." She declared.

Helen then ran at Stewie and scooped him up. She then gave him a near suffocating hug while kissing him.

"I've finaly got you back my sweet baby and I'm not going to let anybody take you away again." Helen cheered.

Helen imediatly bolted out of the Hotel and was quickly followed by Bertram who was once again talking into a communicator.

"She's on the run boss." He was saying.

"Excelent." The distorted voice said. "It won't be long now until I have my revenge."

Bertram saw Helen go into a black Toyota just as she drove of the baby genius threw a miniature tracking device onto the back.

(AN Well that was Chapter 7 I hope you enjoyed it. Anyway I've decided to go back and fix the grammar and spelling on my previous story.)


	8. Chapter 8 Army Of Pigs

Chapter 8 Army Of Pigs

 **(AN Hay there TimeLordMaster108 here back from the dead with another chapter. Anyway somthing very shocking will happen at the end of this chapter. Oh and a big thank you to DestroyerLord13 for favouriting the first two stories and leaving reviews. And credit goes to Family Guy Fan Writter 15 for an idea that's used in this chapter. Anyway onto the story**

Bertram quickly ran back into the Hotel and saw the others slowly recovering from the battle.

"Ugh it feels like a bull just trampled on me." Peter moaned as he slowly strugled to his feet.

"Lois then got up and ran up to Bertram with a panicky look on her face.

"Bertram did you manage to stop Helen from leaving with Stewie?" Lois questioned.

"I'm afraid not Lois." Bertram replied sadly. "However I managed to throw a tracking device onto her car so we'll be able to see where they're going."

"That's brilliant Bertram." Brian cried out."

"Yes well remember this is a temperery truce." Bertram retorted. "Well it seems that the car is heading towards the south section of the town."

"Ok let's get after them now." Peter declared." And thankfully I've got a plan."

Everyone then got into an SUV, except for Quagmire, Cleveland, Joe, Connie and Neil who decided to stay in a nice safe area, however Quagmire was currently flirting with several women.

Meanwhile Helen was driving down the road with Stewie strapped down into a booster seat.

"Yes I finnaly got you at last." Helen screamed in triumph. "Now we're just heading to my parents house and hiding there.

"Helen I have to point out a flaw in this twisted scheme of your's." Stewie commented. "Basically since you're Lois's sister that makes me your nephew and you my aunt."

"Yes Stewie I know." Helen retorted in an irritated voice. "But that dosn't matter because I'm your mummy now so just deal with this weird and almost creepy relationship."

Stewie noticed that Helen sounded nervous and uncertain as she said that, it seemed as though she was loosing her touch.

"You're loosing it Helen." Stewie remarked. "When we first met you were vicious and cruel and I still don't know how you survived being struck by a train, but when you came back you were kind and caring but still certain that I was you'rs but now you sound unsure when you state that I think you're beginging to realise the reality of things that I'm Lois's son."

"I survived that train by jumping into the water before it hit me." She explained. "Then when I got back with Dave he helped me control my anger and showed me the proper way to raise a child."

Helen just concentrated on the road ahead, she knew deep down that Stewie was right but still if she had him now didn't that make him her son.

She then parked the car in front of a house, it was pretty small and had farmland surrounding it, standing in front of the house was a dog that looked exactly like Brian except his fur was jet black and he wore a light blue collar.

"Well look who's here." The dog cried out in a happy voice.

"Stewie this is Blain the dog." Helen explained as she walked up to Blain and began playing with him.

"Well this is more embaresing than a day with SpongeBob." Stewie remarked as he watched Helen ticketing Blain.

 **Cutaway**

SpongeBob was outside Squidward's house annoying him.

"I'm ready, I'm ready." SpongeBob cried out in a happy voice. "Hay Squidward you want to play huh do you, do you, do you?"

Squidward then popped his head out the window with an angry look on his face.

"SPONGEBOB I'M SO SICK OF YOU ANOYING ME." He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"So does that mean no?" SpongeBob questioned in a cheery voice.

The sea Sponge then began laughing loudly irritating SquidWard, the squid then took a shotgun out and shot SpongeBob to death, SpongeBob then fell to the ground dead in a pool of blood.

 **End Cutaway**

Helen then picked the young infant up and walked into the house with Blain.

"So Helen you still obsessed with that kid"? Blain questioned in a slightly disapproving voice.

"Of course Blain." Helen shouted out. "He's still my son and I'll stop those Griffins from taking him away."

"Helen you are stupid, besides I'm sure even the huge army of pigs could stop you." Blain retorted.

"What are you talking about?" Helen said.

She then looked out the window and became shocked at what she saw, a huge army of Angry Birds Pigs being led by the Griffins, Dave, Jenifer and Kady, the Crippletron was also marching alongside the pigs.

"Alright you guys CHARGE." Peter yelled through a megaphone.

The army then stampeded towards the house and broke through the walls.

"God damnit." The crazed woman screamed. "Time to go."

Helen then grabbed Blain by his collar and Stewie by his overalls, as Helen fled the house she pulled her pistol out and shot widely at the pigs taking them out and causing the Crippletron to fall apart. Helen then ran to her car and saw that Peter was standing in front of the car with a brave look on his face.

"You ain't going anywhere bitch." Peter remarked.

The obese man charged at Helen and tried to wrestle the gun from her hands, however Helen shoved Peter off her and pointed the pistol at his forehead.

"Time to die Fatman." Helen stated.

"Peter noooo." Lois cried out as she ran towards her husband.

Just as Helen pulled the trigger Lois jumped in front of Peter, the gun went off with a loud bang and Lois was sent flying a few feet away, the woman then lay on the ground with blood coming from her head.

"NO LOIS." Peter yelled in horror as he and the others ran towards her this allowed Helen to get away in her car.

Bertram then pulled out his communicator.

"Boss the target appears to be heading to your location." Bertram explained.

"Good, good." The voice remarked." Soon my revenge will be near and Helen Parks will regret ever meeting me."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Sudden Role Reversal**

 **Welcome to the next chapter of this story, Ok before we begin I must explain somthing in terms of fanfiction that are canon to the main family Guy universe, since I believe some fanfiction is canon like mine since I try to stick to canon, these are the ones that do exist.**

 **Family Guy JT/Life Origins Of Emily Griffin**

 **Stewie And The Fat Woman/What Happened Next**

 **Attack Of The 100 Foot Meg Griffin**

 **That's Enough**

 **Minorites**

 **Second Chances**

 **Cycles Of Life**

 **Crazy All Night**

 **Not All Endings Are So Bittersweet**

 **Road To Atlantis**

 **Relationship Spies**

 **Family Guy Fan Script 1,2 and 3**

 **Peter Gets Paralysed**

 **Payback from a pipe.**

 **Lady M Series**

 **Enter Axel Everet/The Hunt Begins**

 **Ok so now that that's out of the way let's get on with the story.**

As Helen drove her car through the streets she felt a huge feeling welling up inside her, it was a feeling of guilt she really hadn't meant to shoot Lois but she had pulled the trigger when the redhead threw herself in front of Peter, and now Helen didn't know if Stewie would ever trust her now.

"Stewie I." Helen tried saying to the young infant,

however Stewie just sat in his booster seat in stunned silence, he was shaking slightly and tears were swimming in his eyes.

"Y-y-y-you k-k-k-k-killed m-m-m-my m-m-m-m-mummy." Stewie remarked in a small broken voice.

The talking baby then began weeping silently as he covered his face with his hands, the young infant took out a small communicator and turned it on, he then sent a signal out to Quahog speaking to Mayor Adam West.

"This is Stewie Griffin talking." Stewie wailed in despair. "The worst tragedy has occoured, Lois Griffin has been killed shot down by her evil identacle twin sister, tell everyone in Quahog."

The mayor of Quahog began crying as he heard this, Lois had been like a sister to him and not just a sister in law.

"Carol." Mayor West said to Carol as she walked in "It's Lois she's."

"I know Adam." Carol replied in a low sad voice. "I heard it you'd better tell everybody."

Adem West then took out a megaphone and headed to his car, he then drove off and began speaking through the megaphone.

"Terrible news everyone." The mayor yelled through a megaphone. "The worst tragedy has occoured, Lois Griffin has been shot dead. terrible, terrible news."

Soon everyone in Quahog heard this and quickly began to grieve particularly those who knew the Griffins were thinking of how the others would cope with this.

"OH MY GOD MUM." Meg and Chris screamed out as they ran towards where Lois was.

Peter then began shaking Lois slightly calling her name and letting tears fall onto her.

"Lois, Lois can you here me." Peter yelled out in horror. "oh god please don't be dead."

Brian then ran up to Lois and put his ears to her chest, after a few moments he heard the sound of a faint pulse.

"She's still alive." Brian declared. "I don't know how but Lois has once again survived being shot in the head.

"An ambulence is on it's way." Dave explained as he put his phone away.

After a few moments an ambulance quickly parked where they were and soon Lois was loaded onto the vechial with the others following it.

A few hours later The Griffins were sitting in the waiting room of the hospital.

"Do you think mum will be ok dad?" Meg questioned in a concerned voice.

"I don't know Meg." Peter replied. "But afterwords we're going to find Helen and make her pay."

Suddenly a doctor came out the door and approached the family.

"Are you the Griffins?" He asked.

"Yes." Brian answered.

"Ok well you'll be glad to know that Mrs Griffin will make a full recovery." The doctor explained. "We were able to remove the bullet and repair the minor damage done to her skull."

"Oh that's a relief." Peter cheered in triumph. "Can we go in and see her?"

"Sure thing." The doctor replied.

The family then moved into the room where the sat next to the bed that Lois was lying in, she had bandages wrapped round her head and she was wearing a Hospital gown with her clothes and eearings stored in a cupboard.

"Lois you're alright." Peter cried out. "I can't believe you did somthing that brave.

"Thanks for the sympathy." Lois replied. "Although I noticed somthing odd, just for a moment I saw Helen looking guilty or horrified."

"You must have imagined it." Brian suggested. "I mean this is Helen we're talking about, she's got no remorse."

"I don't think so Brian." Lois replied. "I think she's starting to see sense, I might be getting through to her."

Maybe." Meg commented. "But she may have pretended like I did when I said I hated my brothers."

"So you really don't hate me or Stewie?" Chris questioned.

"Of course not Chris." Meg replied. "You're one of the best things that ever happened to me, and sure you may be a complete idiot at times but I still love you."

The two then embraced each other.

"Hay wait a minute." Brian cried out in horror. "Where the hell is Bertram?"

Everyone then turned around and noticed that the young infant was nowhere in sight.

"Well that's weird." Lois remarked. "Maybe he just went to play in the play area.

Meanwhile Helen had parked her car outside a large warehouse, Stewie and Blain followed her as the crazed woman hummed happily to herself.

"You know I didn't think I'd have to hide here again." Helen stated. "This hideout used to belong to my old boss Big Boss he was a mobster, but then I stopped working for him when he tried to destroy Texas, and in the ensuing battle he was killed by an explosion."

"Well that's very compelling stuff." Stewie said. "But that still dosn't excuse the fact that you killed Lois."

"It was an accident." Helen replied as they entered the large and dark building.

"Accident." Stewie repeated. "I can't believe you'd be so stubborn as to."

Before the young infant could finish the door behind the group suddenly slammed shut, a deep robotic voice then began to speak.

"Well, well well, it seems our friends have finnaly arrived." The mysterious voice stated. "But I don't have time for warm welcomes, because it's high time that my dream comes true."

"Who the hell are you?" Stewie asked. "Show yourself."

"With pleasure." The voice replied.

Suddenly the whole room became illuminated by bright green and purple lights, everyone gasped in horror as a huge army of robots stood along the walls, the whole warehouse seemed to resemble a giant roulette wheel, this was attached to a giant slot machine, however what caught everyone's attention was the giant Mecha sized robot in the middle.

"Oh this isn't good." Blain commented as he realised where they were.

"This is impossible." Helen remarked in disbelief. "We're in Big Boss's old lair, but that's impossible Big Boss was blown to peaces along with this place."

"Silence." The voice yelled in anger. "I rebuilt this place in honour of my late uncle just so I could exact my revenge you Helen."

"Who are you exactly?" Stewie questioned.

"Oh now where are my manners." The robot replied. "Maybe a change of appearance will help you understand."

This speech was followed by a series of clicking noises, steam then began to pour from the robots torso before opening up and revealing a small girl controlling it.

"Oh bloody hell." The girl exclaimed as she cleared the smoke away revealing Eliza.

"Eliza Penchly." Stewie declared. "You're related to Big Boss."

"Yes I am indeed little baby." Eliza answered. "And now I'm royaly pissed at the fat pig, not only did she help kill my uncle but she went and killed that stupid redhead."

"So you hate Lois as well do you?" Helen asked in a curious voice.

"Of course I bloody hate her." Eliza thundered. "She sent my father to the bloody gallows for a made up crime, and now you've went and killed her before I could."

"How did you know about that?" Stewie asked in a suspicious voice.

"Well my spy has been keeping me well informed of what you've been doing." Eliza explained.

"Spy." Stewie replied.

Then from behind the robot Bertram emerged wearing a cocky grin.

"Hello Stuart." Bertram called out while sneering in delight and rubbing his hands together.

"Bertram, I knew I couldn't trust you." Stewie shouted out in frustration.

"Well since I can't kill the redhead." Eliza remarked. "I'll do the next best thing.

Eliza then pressed a button on the console in front of her and a large, red mechanical hand shot out of the robots torso and grabbed Stewie, the young infant was lifted off the ground and pulled back into the robot, he was then placed into a small, glass container.

"Give Stewie back you little brat." Helen demanded in a threatning voice.

"Well I'm Suprised you didn't call him your son." Eliza retorted. "From what I've heard you're completley deluded and seriously think that Stewie is your son, well I'm afraid to say that you're wrong he wasn't your son and he never will be so you've just spent the last few months hurting your real family for no reason.

"I just thought that if I kept him." Helen tried to explain in a sad and slightly guilty voice.

"Ha that's a load of bull." Eliza stated. "Even if you kept him he would never have been yours, and let's not forget all the hell and torture you put poor innocent but blundering Dave through.

The crazed woman hung her head in shame, Eliza was right all she was was a crazy fat person who hurt people for no reason.

"And now it's time for you to say goodbye Helen." Eliza said. "Time for you to go out with a bang."

Eliza then began laughing wickedly, after this she pressed another button and the slot machine activated, the three slots eventually settled on three misiles the three things then came flying out of a hole in the wall and straight at the crazed woman, Helen just closed her eyes and accepted her fate maybe the world would be better off without her, the misiles struck and Helen was sent flying through the celling and into the sky, she then fell towards a graveyard and landed on a angle statue which was reduced to rubble due to age.

Blain quickly ran out of the warehouse and towards the graveyard where smoke was billowing out of it.

 **(AN Bet you didn't see that coming did you, Anyway there's only three more chapters left to go and then this triology is done. Oh and I'm so evil for leaving you on a cliffhanger aren't I also Big Boss's lair is based on Oogie's Boogie's lair from The NightMare Before Christmas and the scene with Adam West is also a reference to that movie.**


	10. Time To Make Ammends

**Chapter 10 Time To Make Amends**

 **(AN Hello there welcome to the next chapter, As always big thanks to Destroyer!ord13 for the reviews. This chapter is going to be rather short but it will be a set up for the finale battle, and as always I don't own Family Guy or The NightMare Before Christmas.**

Blain quickly bolted to the Graveyard gate and gently pushed it open. He then ran towards the destroyed angle statue and began to dig through the rubble.

"Oh god." Blain cried out in horror. "Helen are you alright?"

After digging for a few more minutes the talking dog found Helen slowly sitting up while groaning, her shirt was slightly torn and she was covered in dust.

"Ugh what happened?" The crazed woman moaned.

"You got hit by misiles." Blain answered bluntly

"I knew that you fool." Helen replied as she sat up. "Oh my god what have I done?"

"Aww don't beat yourself up about it." Blain commented. "Besides none of this is your fault, it's that British brats fault if she hadn't."

Blain was interupted by Helen who rounded on him with an angry look on her face.

"No Blain you're wrong it's my fault." Helen yelled out in anger." It's always been my fault from the very begining, everyone was right about me I'm a monster a stupid, evil, psychotic monsterous bitch who was blinded by rage and couldn't see the plain simple truth that Stewie isn't my son he was never my son and he never will be, I've hurt so many people Blain, my husband, my real family and especialy my sister, and I've lost everything because of it."

Helen then began to sing.

 **(AN Song being parodied is Poor Jack From The Nightmare Before Christmas)**

 **Helen:**

What have I done?

What have I done?

How could I be so blind?

All is lost, where was I?

Spoiled all, Spoiled all

Everything's gone all wrong

What have I done?

What have I done?

Find a deep cave to hide in

In a million years they'll find me

Only dust and a plaque

That reads "Here lies poor old Helen."

But I never intended all this madness never

And nobody really understood

(Spoken) Well how could they?

That all I've ever wannted was to have a child of my own

Why does nothing ever turn out like it should?

Helen then sprang to her feet and began dancing round the Graveyard

Well what the hell

I went and did my best

And by god I really tasted somthing swell that's right

And for a moment why

I even had what I wannted

And at least I left some stories they can tell I did

And for the first time since I don't remember when

I felt just like my old happy self again

And I Helen the long lost sister

(Spoken) That's right I am the long lost sister ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha

And I just can't wait until next year

Cause I'm going to turn my life around

just to have a family

And by God I'm really going to give it all my might.

(Spoken) Uh oh, I hope there's still time to set things right

Stewie Griffin hmmm...

 **End Song Sequance**

Helen then ran out of the Graveyard followed by Blain.

Quagmire was currently having his own problems, he had tried to flirt with all the women in the hotel which resulted in him being beaten up several times, he was now relaxing with the others in the swimming pool.

"You know Glen you should really stop trying to flirt." Cleveland commented. "You're just going to get beat up."

"Never." Quagmire declared. "Besides it won't be hard to find another attractive woman Giggidy Giggidy Giggidy Goo."

"Um Glen." Cleveland stated in a nervous voice. "I see another woman but I don't think you'd be intarested in her."

Quagmire raised his head in confusion, he then gasped in horror as Helen wearing a swim suit came swimming towards him.

"Oh god." Quagmire cried out in horror. "what do you want you fat psycho?"

"Listen to me right now." Helen said. "I don't want any trouble, but I need to know where the other Griffins are.

"Why do you want to know." Cleveland asked. "Is it just so you can finnish them off."

"No." Helen answered. "Stewie's in trouble, he's been captured by someone even worse than me, and I need to find the others so they can help rescue him and so that I can return him to his real family."

"I'm sorry did I just here you right?" Joe questioned in a shocked voice. "Did you say his real family."

"Yes." Helen replied in a low sad voice. "I realise now that Stewie was never meant to be my son, I made a mess of everything and nearly tore a family apart, and now I'll never make it up to my sister."

"Helen Lois isn't dead." Quagmire stated. "She survived getting shot in the head and is in the hospital alive and well."

"Lois is alive." Helen cried out in a happier voice." Yes I can still save this, look out Lois here I come."

Helen then ran out of the swimming pool while cheering happily.

"Who was that?" Neil questioned.

"We may never truly know." Connie pointed out.

Meanwhile Lois was still recovering in her hospital bed with the others around her.

"I wonder where Stewie's hiding." Peter wondered aloud.

"Probably still with Helen." Brian answered. "I just hope we can get him back before Helen kills him.

"Why in the world would she kill him?" Dave asked in a concerned voice.

"Well she might get sick of him and decide to kill him and dump his body in a river." Lois answered in a worried voice."

"Um you lot might want to think again, I don't have Stewie with me." A dejected voice behind them said.

Everyone turned around and gasped in horror as they saw Helen standing in the doorway with a sad look on her face.

"Helen what are you doing here?" Lois asked in a suspicious voice. "And where's Stewie?"

"Stewie's in a whole load of trouble." Helen explained. "We went to this warehouse and he got captured by my old bosses one year old niece."

"That sounds like a very far fetched story." Brian commented dryly. "But what was this girls name?"

"Eliza Penchly." Helen answered.

"Wait a minute you mean that annoying little girl who's dad had me thrown in jail just so he could seduce Lois." Peter cried out in horror.

"Yes." Helen replied. "We need to try and stop her and get Stewie back."

"We, what do you mean we?" Lois asked.

Helen just sighed as she decided to confess what she'd been trying to confess.

"Look." Helen began. "I just want to say that I'm sorry."

Helen paused for a brief second as she saw the stunned looks on everyone's faces.

"I really am sorry for everything." Helen continued in a genuinly guilty voice. "Dave I'm sorry for all the mean things I ever said to you and all the physical abuse and for threatning to kill you on several ocasions, Lois I'm sorry about everything I ever put your family through for kidnapping Stewie and pretending he was my son, for refusing to see the truth and for driving you out of your home and hurting everyone around you, but most of all I'm sorry to Stewie for all the torment I put him through."

"You really mean that?" Lois questioned in a shocked voice.

"Yes I meant every last word." Helen replied. "Look the reason I did all those things was because I was Jelous of you Lois, Jelous of everything you have, I mean you've got two loving parents who kept you and looked after you, you live in a nice house with two cars and you have friends, but most importantly you have a handsome and loving husband and three beutiful sons.

"Wait a minute I only have two sons and one daughter." Lois pointed out.

"Wait the kid with glasses and the long hair is a girl." Helen cried out in a shocked voice.

"Wait you thought I was a boy this whole time." Meg yelled out in horror.

"Shut up Meg." Peter replied.

"So I just hope that you'll find it in your hearts to forgive me." Helen finished as she began to cry silently.

"Helen." Lois began in a soothing voice. "It's very hard to forgive someone for horrible things, but I think if you manage to prove yourself by helping us save Stewie then we'll forgive you."

"Ok then." Helen remarked. "So what are we waiting for let's go save my nephew."

"Alright I'm coming to." Lois declared as she got out of bed and followed the others.

 **(AN Well I hope you enjoyed that, So just two more chapters left to go on this story and we're done. Anyway I'm planning to do a virtual season fanfiction which will serve as a series finale to Family Guy. Also I've finnaly figured out how to make this triology canon with the original stories, Basicaly this triology is going to be a sequal triology to the other stories. Also as I mentioned before my fanfictions with a few exceptions exist in a shared universe and are non-canon to the main universe, speaking of which.**


	11. Eliza's Revenge

**(AN Hello there and welcome to yet another chapter of Road To Texas, After this chapter there will be two more chapters left which will end this triology, Also I'm here to announce that on Halloween I'll be posting several spooky one shots based on various franchises, including a Disney fanfic that will be similar to the House Of Villain TV Special. Anyway let's get on to the story.**

After Lois abruptly discharged herself from the hospital, the group went to the Hotel to gather everyone else.

"So Helen's now a good guy." Kady cried out in shock. "And Stewie's been captured by an evil baby who has a terrible cockney accent."

"Exactly." Brian replied. "Now we just need to go and find this warehouse and save Stewie."

Joe nodded in agreement without saying anything, he then turned his wheelchair around and took out a Police radio.

"Sir we have the target in sight." Joe whispered into the Walkie Talkie. "Once we've saved Stewie I'll give the command so that you can move in."

"Good job Leutenant Swanson." A voice on the other side stated. "We can't let Mrs Parks get away again, she's to dangerous and the station's already being flooded by anxious parents demanding that psychopath be hanged."

"Don't you think Lois will hate me for this?" Joe questioned in a nervous voice.

"Oh quit worrying Leutenant Mrs Griffin is just confused besides she's a woman what do they know apart from cooking and cleaning." The voice stated. "I'm sure once she remembers the fact that Mrs Parks abducted her child she'll let that psychopath be marched to the chair."

Joe then turned the Walkie Talkie off and began to leave with the others..

"So what's the plan for getting Stewie back?" Dave questioned.

"Well there's a back entrance into the warehouse." Helen explained. "So all we have to do is sneak in their and take Eliza and Bertram down."

"You know I still can't believe we're actually working together." Helen remarked."

"I know." Lois replied. "A long time ago we were trying to tear each other apart but now we're fighting for a commen cause, just like the Miser Brothers."

 **Cutaway**

Heat Miser and Snow Miser were on their respective islands once again firing fire balls and ice balls at each other.

"Mum liked you better." Snow Miser whined. "Besides white christmas's are far superior to Green Christma's."

"Oh why do we continue fighting." Heat Miser moaned. "We should work together and maybe at some point save Christmas in a underated direct to TV sequal."

"I guess you're right." Snow Miser sighed in defeat.

 **End Cutaway**

Meanwhile at Eliza's hideout the crazy child was having a blast torturing Stewie, the young infant watched in delight as Stewie continually dodged fire and electricity that came out of the floor.

"You know I'm starting to get board of this." Eliza remarked as she yawned. "So now I'm just going to kill you."

"You won't get away with this." Stewie panted. "I'll get out of here and sombody will save me and then I'll be put in an orphanage."

"Exactly." Eliza answered. "I killed everyone who could've helped you."

"Well I wish I could hang around to watch the fun but I must head back to Quahog to begin my plans of world domination." Bertrum explained as a wicked grin spread across his face. "So farewell Stuart."

The young infant then began to skip happily away, however just as he reached the door a pair of white paws came behind Bertrum and wrapped themselves around the talking baby's mouth, Bertrum was then dragged to the back of the room where Lois and the rest of the group were waiting.

"Don't make a sound, or I swear to god I'll kill you." Brian growled in anger as he handed the infant to Lois.

Lois just smiled as she took a dummy out of her trouser pocket and stuffed it into Bertrum's mouth, she then gently rocked him backwards and forwards while singing a lulaby.

"No stop it you won't get me to sleep I refuse." Bertrum moaned as his eyes began to close.

However the young infant succumbed to his natural instincts and yawned before falling asleep, Lois then placed him on the ground and took Rupert out of her other trouser pocket and gave it to Bertrum who grabbed the bear and began hugging it.

"Works on Stewie every time." Lois remarked while chuckling.

"Right so now let's go save Stewie." Brian declared.

Meanwhile Eliza was loading Stewie into a large bird cage attached to a wire, the evil infant went over to a control panel and began pressing several buttons, the cage door then slammed shut and the cage rose off the ground and hung in the centre of the room, afterwords there was a low rumbling sound and the middle of the floor opened up to reveal a giant pool filled with molten lava.

"You're not seriously going to drop me in that are you?" Stewie cried out in horror.

"Of course I'm gonna drop you in there." Eliza replied in a sinister voice. "So burn baby burn."

The evil infant then pressed several more buttons and the cage began to slowly descend towards the lava, Stewie began banging on the cage bars in an attempt to break free however he quickly pulled back his fists after they became sore, Stewie then began to choke as the cage drew nearer to the lava with huge clouds of smoke billowing from the pit.

"BYE BYE BABY." Eliza shouted in an insane and triumphant sounding voice. "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA HA."

However just before the cage was about to drop into the pit two figures jumped down from the platform above, one was thin and the other was fat, the thin figure quickly grabbed onto the chain attached to the cage and pulled it the other way, the chain then snapped and the figure jumped down onto the ground while holding onto the cage, The larger figure dashed over to the control panel and began to smash the controls with a Baseball Bat, the lava pit then turned off and the floor moved back over it.

"I always knew that baseball Bat would come in handy." Peter stated in delight.

Lois who was holding the cage pulled the lock back and took Stewie out and enveloped him in a massive hug.

"Oh my little Stewie you're safe." Lois cried out in a relieved voice while kissing him all over the forehead.

"You know for once I'm actually glad to see you woman." Stewie stated.

"Oh bloody hell how in the flamin' hell are you still alive." Eliza thundered.

Eliza then began crying loudly and kicking her arms and legs up in the air.

"IT'S NOT FAIR." Eliza wailed. "IT'S NOT FAIR, IT'S NOT FAIR, IT'S NOT FAIRRRRRRRRRRRR."

"Ah quit your crying." Dave remarked.

"NOOOOOOOOOO." Eliza screamed. "YOU BLOODY IDIOTS RUINED MY PLANS BUT THAT DOSN'T MATTER BECAUSE I WIIL GET REVENGE FOR BOTH MY UNCLE AND DADDY RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW."

Eliza then took out a small remote control and pressed a small red button, all at once the robots all along the walls activated, they then extended their arms and revealed sharp metal pincers on the ends.

"Right let's kick these robots ass's to the curb." Brian shouted out while throwing Stewie his Ray Gun.

"ATTACK." Eliza ordered.

The robots then charged towards the group who charged at the advancing army with guns and baseball bats, the Griffins and the rest of the group quickly tore through the robot army knocking their heads off or blasting them in the chest which caused the droids to fall to the ground and explode, and soon enough all the robots were destroyed with nothing remaining.

"Oh come on." Eliza groaned in annoyance. "How the bloody hell did you manage that, well it dosn't matter because I still have my robot.

The evil infant then leapt into the cockpit of her giant robot and activated it, the giant Mecha then sprang to life with its eyes and chest glowing with an Omanis red light.

"Now try me on for size." Eliza remarked.

"Holy crap!" Peter exclaimed now what do we do."

Dave then got a determined look on his face and tried to run straight at the robot but one of the robots giant hands came and swept him aside causing him to crash into the nearby wall.

"Well that was stupid." Chris commented.

"It was worth a try." Dave moaned.

"Hay wait I've got an idea." Peter cried out in triumph. "Hay Eliza I need to ask you a very important question?"

"What?" Eliza spat out.

"Do you or do you not know about the bird?" Peter asked as he held up a large record player.

"Oh crap no." Stewie cried out in horror.

"Because everybody knows that the bird is the word." Peter shouted out as he turned the record player on and began to dance and sing.

Well everybody's heard about the word

About the bird, bird, bird, bird is the word

i say the bird, bird, bird the bird is the word

I say Brian don't you know that the bird is the word, because everybody knows that the bird is the word

B-b-bird bird b-birds the word.

As Peter continued to sing Eliza screamed in anger which caused her to fire misiles randomly in every direction, this caused the walls to start crumbling and all the equipment exploded in a huge shower of sparks, the misiles also began to hit the giant mech which caused the front to collapse and the arms and head to fall of and clatter to the floor with sparks flying everywhere.

"Oh my god we need to get out now." Lois cried out in horror.

Just as everyone began to run for the front door Stewie quickly leapt onto some rubble and flew straight at Eliza, he then landed in the cockpit and punched the evil infant right in the face, The young infant then looked near the door and saw Bertrum fast asleep with Rupert tucked under his arm, Stewie then did a few complicated backflips and reached the sleeping baby before snatching the bear out of his hand.

"How dare you try and touch Rupert you monster." Stewie screamed in anger you're worse than Donald Trump."

 **Cutaway**

Donald Trump was standing in front of the White House addressing the American people.

"Now great people of America when I become Presidant I'll be completley racist and keep all those annoying Mexicans out despite the fact that they're also Americans but remember I'm not racist." Trump said. "I will also press this big nuke button since destroying whole countries and murdering dosens of innocent people is clearly the best option and if anyone is against me then it just proves that American Sociaty is corrupt and not that I'm a big cry baby who can't take criticism, and women are clearly not strong indapendant fighters either despite the fact that they're clearly smarter than me."

Trump then pressed the button which caused dozens of misiles to hit various countries.

"Oh look there's a misiles heading straight for us and every other country that I don't hate." Trump stated. "Don't worry I'm sure the big wall I put in the sea will stop them."

However the giant misiles nuked America and every other country killing everyone.

 **End Cutaway**

Stewie then ran back and punched Eliza in the face before catching up with the others, The giant robot finnaly collapsed into the water below, Eliza was quickly pulled along the currents with the remains of the mech, the evil infant attempted to swim against it but a giant peace of debri struck her in the face sending her towards the pipe where all the lava was stored, just as Eliza was pulled in she got a grip on the side of the pipe however she lost her grip and was pulled inside the pipe towards the lava.

The group managed to make it out of the warehouse and watched as it exploded leaving just a giant mushroom cloud, however they didn't notice Bertrum quickly climbing out of the rubble and activating a Return Pad.

"I can't believe it we did it." Helen cheered in triumph. "We destroyed Big Boss.

Helen then did somthing that nobody expected she embraced Lois in a hug and Lois returned the embraced.

"We are so definatly twin sisters." Lois remarked. "And you're now a part of the family."

"Wh-What really." Helen cried out in pure shock.

"Hay that means I get another aunt that I never knew about." Meg stated in delight.

"And you also get an uncle to." Helen explained. "That is if you want to get back with me Dave?"

"You want to get back together with me after all you've done." Dave cried out in a mock angry voice. "Ah what the hell I geuss I can forgive you."

Joe watched as the two embraced nd kissed, he then took out his Walkie talkie and spoke into it.

"All units it's time to move in." Joe commanded.

Suddenly about six Swat vechials drove up to the group and about a dozen SWAT Officers got out and aimed their guns straight at Helen.

"Helen Parks stay exactly where you are." One of the Officers shouted through a megaphone. "You are under arrest and will be taken back to Quahog for trial, if you are found guilty you will be excacuted via the chair."

The Swat Officers then took out tazers and shot Helen with them causing her to scream in agony and collapse to the floor unconscious.

"Oh my god Joe." Lois shouted out. "She helped save Stewie isn't that enough for you to let her go?"

"I'm sorry Lois but regardless of wether Helen saved lives or apologised she's still a criminal who committed an untold number of crimes." Joe growled in anger. "You lot will also be forced back to Quahog."

The Officers then took out tranqualizer darts and shot the rest of the group, one by one the each slumped to the floor and fell asleep, the last thing Lois saw was her sister being tossed into a van.

 **(AN Well this chapter took a while to complete, so it seems that Helen is going to be tried for all her heinous crimes but will anyone defend her you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out, anyway big thanks to NarwhallPuppy for favouriting my stories and hello ShinyStewie whoever you may be, anyway this goes out to all of America tonight for like many people in Scotland I hope for all of you that Hillery Clinton wins.)**


	12. The Trial

**(AN Hello there** TimeLordMaster108 **here with a brand new chapter, this chapter will serve as a clip show episode and will have pleanty of Flashbacks so anyway enjoy this new chapter.)**

The Griffins and the rest of their group were escorted back to the private jet by the police, they were then flown back to Quahog and imediatly taken to the courthouse, meanwhile the Channel 5 news crew were standing outside along with half the residents of Quahog reporting on all the action

"Good evening Quahog this is Tom Tucker." Tom began.. "This evening convicted criminal Helen Parks will be put on trial for committing the following crimes, 4 counts of child abduction child abuse, domestic violence, assault, assaulting 4 Police Officer, 4 counts of murder Attempted murder, conspiracy to commit murder, assisting in attempted murder vandalism, resisting arrest twice, Illegaly owning a firearm, Owning a weapon, drug dealing, Animal Cruality, Taking hostages, theft, endangering a minor, breaking and entering, blackmail and attempted genocide."

"That's right Tom." Joyce replied. "If Mrs Parks is found guilty of all these charges which is extremely likley then she will be sentenced to death via the electric chair."

Meanwhile the Griffins were sitting In the defence chairs along with Dave while the rest of the group sat in the other seats, the judge then entered the room and stood behind the desk, he then raised his hammer and banged it onto the table several times.

"Order in the court, order in the court." He demanded which caused the loud chatter to die down. "This court is now in session, today's defendant Helen Parks 43 from Southern Texas is here today charged with an untold number of crimes, one of which is the abduction of one year old Stewie Griffin Mrs Parks do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Yes." Helen replied. "I just wish to make it very clear that I never intended for any of this I was a fool and I was desperate to get revenge and have a child."

"Let it be noted that Mrs Parks feels some remorse." The judge remarked. "However that still dosn't excuse any of your actions you made it extremely difficult for the Police to catch you the first time since you practically took your quote on quote son hostage."

 **Flashback**

Helen was in her car on top of a cliff with Stewie in the back seat being held down by the seatbelt, the car was surrounded by six Police cars and a van.

"Woohoo I'm saved." Stewie yelled out.

The Police got out of their Police cars and surrounded Helen's car while pointing rifles.

"Right Mrs Parks, this is your last chance, give the baby up now." The Officer spoke through a loud speaker.

"Don't come any closer." Helen threatened. "Or I'll drive over the edge and take the kid with me.

Meanwhile Lois was jumping up and down in an attempt to see what was happening due to the fact that a Police Officer was blocking her view.

"What's happening?" Lois asked. "Where's Stewie?"

"Don't worry Mrs Griffin." The Officer reassured her. "We'll get him back."

"Um don't you think we should tell her that Helen's threatning to drive off a huge cliff with Stewie?" Dave asked aloud.

"SHE'S WHAT." Lois screamed in horror. "But we have to do somthing and get Stewie out of there."

"Don't worry Lois I've got a plan." Dave explained. "You try and distract Helen and I'll sneak over to the car and get Stewie out."

"That's a great idea." Lois cheered in triumph.

Dave then began to slowly sneak up to the back passenger door.

"You can't take him away from me." Helen yelled. "He's mine I tell you mine."

"Right that's it." Lois said as she stomped over to the Officer and grabbed the loud speaker from him.

"Look here you bitch, give me my son back or God so help me I'll kill you." Lois demanded.

"Who the hell are you?" Helen yelled.

"I'm the mother of that baby you've got in the car with you." Lois replied.

"Lois." Stewie cried out in suprise. "You-you've come to save me."

Helen slapped Stewie again and Lois had seen it all.

"That's it." Lois growled in anger.

She then stormed over to the car and began banging on the driver side window.

"You bitch, you evil child abusing bitch." She hollered.

Helen rolled the window down and punched Lois in the face sending her to the ground.

"Ohhh that had to hurt." Said Stewie while flinching. "Wait you hit my mummy."

Lois then quickly scrambled to her feet, she then flew at the window again just as Helen was rolling the window back up, Lois however stopped it from closing by getting her fingers jammed in the window.

"Oi stop that get your fingers out of my car." Helen roared in anger. "You just can't give up can you, it's a good thing I manipulated that stupid baby into thinking that you didn't love him anymore he completley fell for it and is broken."

"You monster." Lois growled in anger.

Stewie had heard all of this and was beginging to feel boiling hot anger fill him.

"So Brian was right." Stewie growled in anger. "That monsterous whale bitch was lying to me this whole time, well nobody lies to Stuart Gilligan Griffin and gets away with it."

Stewie then screamed in rage and tore at his restraints after a few tugs the angry infant burst free and jumped onto his captors head, he then began to beat Helen over the head with his tiny fists, he then slammed the crazed woman's face into the steering wheel several times before leaping into the back seat.

"You ungrateful little horror." Helen snarled in anger.

"HOW DARE YOU TREAT MY FAMILY SO SHAMEFULY." The young infant bellowed.

He then flew at Helen and kicked her in the face which caused her to slam into her car door and open it which also released Lois's fingers, Stewie then unclipped the mad woman's seatbelt.

"Ok we've seen enough." Said the Officer. "Drag her out boys."

The Policemen then marched over to Helen's car and dragged her out kicking and screaming.

"LET GO OF ME." She screamed as they dragged her to the white van.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME." The crazed woman protested as the Police placed handcuffs on her and threw Helen into the van.

 **End Flashback**

"Not to mention the fact that you escaped prison two months later invaded the Griffins house and trashed it and then broke into the Safehouse and tried taking Stewie by turning into the Hulk." The judge continued. "And then fled with him to Texas by making everyone think he was dead, you were then declared dead when you seemingly drove into an on coming train."

"Yes I'm aware of all the horrible things I did." Helen admitted. "But I personaly think that if my original parents had kept me I wouldn't be like that."

"Helen's right." Lois shouted out as she stood up. "Look your honour I know that my sister did terrible, terrible things, but still she's shown me and Stewie and Dave that she regrets everything and that she wants to change and plus if we excacuted her right now then it would give our children the notion that people with mental health issues who can't help themselves deserve to die, so I'm begging you from the bottom of my heart show my sister some mercy and give her the help she rightfully deserves."

This touching speech had reduced everyone in the courtroom to tears, Dave was currently bawling his eyes out while repeatidltly blowing his nose.

"Lois is right." Dave wailed in despair. "But I have to say that was the most beutiful thing I've ever heard."

"Oh pull yourself together Point Dexter it's just a speech." Stewie remarked. "Honestly what a big baby."

"There's no point in holding a grudge anymore is there." Joe stated. "In fact holding a grudge against her was pointless."

"Yeah I geuss you're right." The Police Chief replied.

Lois then suddenly thought of somthing and ran up to the Judge, she then whispered somthing into his ear, the Judge then nodded and smiled slightly.

"Mr Griffin." The Judge called out. "Your wife has just whispered a very intaresting suggestion into my ear and I think it's for the best, you are hereby banned from ever going to the Happy Go Lucky Toy Store at the mall owing to the fact that you've been distracted by a Pac-Man machine four times now and let your son get kidnapped."

"What." Peter cried out in horror. "But Lois that's not fair I'm a very responsible dad it's just that Pac-Man machine looked so fun."

"I'm sorry Peter but I'm not going to take that risk ever again." Lois explained. "Ever since the first incident I've still given you the chance to go in their and have fun with Stewie but instead you muck things up and what if next time Stewie gets abducted by someone far worse than Helen."

Peter then began to pout.

"Well this trial went unexpectedly." The judge stated "Well then Mrs Parks I hereby sentence you to twenty years in Brookfield Insane Asylum."

The Judge then banged his hammer down.

"Oh no." Lois cried out in horror.

"Oh no." Brian replied in a dry voice.

"Oh no." Chris shouted out in suprise.

"Oh no." Meg said in a shocked voice.

"OH YEAH." The Kool Aid Man yelled out as he burst through the wall.

Everyone just stared at the talking jug with bemused faces, The Kool Aid Man then slowly tiptoed back through the smashed wall and once he was outside he ran off.

"THAT'S IT." The Judge screamed in anger. "From now on I'm putting a permenant ban on the word oh no because every time someone says it, it just continues and the Kool Aid Man destroys my wall."

Two Police Officers then walked up to Helen and began escorting her out of the courthouse, the obese woman didn't struggle and instead put her head down and let the Officers drag her to the van, Helen then looked at the stand where the Griffins and Dave were and gave them a sad smile.

"Don't feel bad guys." Helen remarked in a sad voice. "I deserve this, and by the time I get out I'll be a differant person and can put the past behind me."

The courtroom remained silent for several minutes, the Griffins then stood up and quickly left.

"Well this feels like the end of an exciting saga." Brian stated. "So now I'm sure Lois can say with confidence that this terrible nightmare is finnaly over."

"I sure can Brian." Lois replied And hopefully Helen will get the help she needs."

"So what do you say to some pizza at the Mall." Peter suggested.

Everyone cheered in delight and the Griffins soon headed to the Mall.

 **(AN Well this is the last chapter of the triology it's been a long road but we finnaly reached the end, As ever big thanks goes out to the following authors.**

 **Lozza1989/Lozzadozza89 for letting me use his OCs and and for writting the stories that inspired this triology if you loved this triology then I'd highly recommend you check out his two Family Guy stories although the sequal has never been finished.**

 **Family Guy Fan Writter 15 for giving me some great ideas.**

 **Aldovas for inspiring me to make the musical numbers parodies of songs from other musicals.**

 **Warrior Emperer Z for favouriting my stories.**

 **SpidermanFan1999 for also favouriting my stories.**

 **DestroyerLord13 for favouriting my stories and reviewing them.**

 **And Finnaly NarwhalPuppy for favouriting my stories and reviewing them.**


End file.
